Forum:Play Lists
Hello all, There is something I would like to do, this is add playlists... There is another user on the WIKI that touched on the playlist, so I downloaded winamp and started to try and get it to work. I guess my issue is the fact that I am trying to play files from a network drive. So this is what the file (I think) should look like: EXTM3U EXTINF \\Jeep-sgprnas\raw movies\TV-Shows\True Blood\Season 1\true.blood.s01e05.dvdrip.xvid-reward.avi The play list comes up great but when I try to play the file it says invalid file, now I know the file plays because I can play it by going through the network option on the SPP. So guys what am I doing wrong? Or is this something that can't be done? Maybe I am using the wrong path? There is something else I should let you know my SPP is modded in no way other than I just upgraded to the new firmware. Thanks again for all your help. Ed :The path is automatically adjusted by the screenplay to convert from a Windows mounted directory based path to a linux path. So instead of \\Jeep-sgpmas\raw movies\... you would need it to read z:\raw moves\TV-shows (and so on). Internally, the z: is replaced with the directory that the screenplay HD is mounted on. --JCoug 07:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ok that will work if I were playing the files from my computer, but I am trying to play the files from the SPP and to a network drive. As far as I know there is no way to mount the SPP to my NAS drives... I might not be saying this right, what I am trying to do is use the SPP's Network abillity to play the files. None of the files are on the SPP they are on a NAS, I want to create just playlists... I have a lot of people that like to watch seasons of shows. It would be so cool if all they had to do was click on the file and all the episodes for that season would play in order. If you don't undersand please ask me to explain it better. Ed :I understand. It's not going to be easy. The way the playlist is decoded by the DvdPlayer porgram, it doesn't expect network connections. I really don't expect it would work with external drives either, but I haven't tried that. What I think you would need to do is reformat the NTFS partition of the ScreenPlay to make it EXT3 instead. Then you'd need to set up a symbolic link in the newly formatted EXT3 partition that would be linked to a folder on the network drive. That way, it would look like the NAS folder is on the main screenplay drive (to the DvdPlayer program) and you could then use the drive letter in the playlist. I do something very similar to this with my external drives. My external drives are NTFS, and I have symbolic links on the screenplay for each directory that is on the external drives. So when I go into the main screenplay directory and select one of those folders, it actually opens it on the external. But it looks just like its on the main screenplay drive. :I can't guarantee that this would work, but it's the only way I can think of that you could get it working. It'd require a little fiddling around to get it running smooth because you'd need to have the network connection automatically connect and mount during the bootup of the screenplay, or else you'd need to go into the network menu item each time you turned on the screenplay so that the DvdPlayer program would authenticate, then mount it to make it visible through that symbolic link. :Also, once you make the drive EXT3, you wouldn't be able to use the windows programs to create a playlist on your SPP unless you use a utility like Ext2IFS. And if the EXT3 drive has to have fsck run first so that you could use Ext2IFS, then you'd have to either telnet into the SPP to run it (would take forever) or hook it up to a linux box / linux virtual machine to run it. So it isn't something I'd recommend to anybody without linux experience, but it is doable. --JCoug 15:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :For clarification - the playlists would not reside on the NAS, you'd have them reside on the SPP. They would be different than the playlists you would have on the NAS for other computers, since those playlists would have the NAS \\server\path listed instead. I realize that would be a pain, but that's the only way I can think of right now. --JCoug 15:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC)